1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for notifying electronic anklet information, and more particularly, to a system for notifying electronic anklet information to prevent sexual violence by searching information regarding a person wearing an electronic anklet using an application on a smartphone whether the person is located within a predetermined radius from a user and by notifying the existence of the electronic anklet wearer within a predetermined range using an alarm, vibration, or a text message, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
We are often told to hate the sin, but love the sinner. Unfortunately, however, offenders have a high rate of recidivism compared to ordinary people. Particularly, sex offenders have a very high rate of recidivism. Thus, continuous surveillance of offenders with a high likelihood of committing a crime may reduce a crime rate, and a location of a suspected person may also be rapidly detected in similar cases. However, since manpower of the police and intelligence agencies are not sufficient to monitor all potential criminals, it is impossible to conduct perfect surveillance thereon. Owing to development of techniques, a specific person may be easily and efficiently monitored using electronic devices. An electronic anklet (ankle monitor) is a device that is worn around an ankle of a person with a high likelihood of committing a crime and sends location information. The electronic ankle may be a new type of shackle created in combination with information technology. The electronic anklet includes three components of a tether applied to an ankle, a portable global positioning system (GPS), and a house-arrest monitoring device. An electronic anklet wearer must carry the portable GPS. Information regarding locations or routes of domestic sexual offenders are transmitted to and recorded in a central monitoring center of the Ministry of Justice by a GPS transmitter in real-time all day.